


Flug's new guardian

by HappyFazzbearPonies2



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: FLUG GETS ADOPTED, Not my AU, WEEVMO'S AU, adoption au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFazzbearPonies2/pseuds/HappyFazzbearPonies2
Summary: Flug had always been rejected in the adoption process and he wonders how much time he has left until he had to leave the foster home. That is until, a dapper (and terrifying) looking man, comes through the doors, with his interests on him.





	1. Adopting the science!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weevmo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Weevmo).



> Sorry for the long wait, guys, I know you're all pumped for the next chapter, but it's getting a little busy now for me and it's not helping that the next chapter is getting me stumped, I'm trying to give you guys a super awesome fic and I don't want to disappoint any of you.
> 
> But once I get past it all, I promise you get some new content very very soon!
> 
> Thank you so much for loving this story and i hope you'll enjoy what I have planned for this fic in the long run.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Weevmo.  
> I've fallen in love with the series and this AU.
> 
>  
> 
> HOW DOES THE ADOPTION THING WORK ANYWAYS???

Flug had lived in the orphanage all his life.

He couldn’t remember his parents or where he had come from. The old, but well taken care of building served him as his home along with many other children. The two adults that ran the place were Jenny and Martin Filterworth. A couple who, by the rumours that circled the household, weren’t ever able to have children of their own, so they settled with taking care of kids who had no living relatives or were abandoned by their own kin.

Flug didn’t really know if his parents were alive or not. They had never told them his situation, but he had the darkest feeling that he was dumped at their front doorstep by his mysterious parents and left in the orphanage’s care as they ran off and out of his life.

In his time in his shared home, he was reclusive and shy, preferring to play on his own or take trips to the library to borrow books, or movies if they had any interesting ones to watch, like Star Trek or something on the lines of that, rather than playing with the other kids. They all tease and bully him anyways, so why stick around them if you’re just going to end up in tears?

But there was no escaping them forever, he practically lives with them, after all. So when Flug gets beaten up, he’ll put on a paper bag (with cut-out eyeholes for him to see.) and his conveniently long play lab coat to hide his injuries from his wardens. If they saw what happened to him, there would be questions and he’d have to answer them. This will only get him in more trouble with his tormentors.

Now that he was eight years of age, and freshly rejected in another round of parents looking to adopt, Jenny looked at him sympathetically.

“Someone will adopt you one day, don’t you worry, Flug.” She gave him a little pat on the head and followed the parents to do the final checks and approve of the Adoption Agreements papers.

The child sighed, mirthless and sat on one of the colourful kiddie chairs, a contrast of Flug’s gloomy mood. _Would I ever be adopted?  He wondered to himself, So many kids I know had already gone to good families. There are articles around that say orphanages cannot take care of children once they reach a certain age. They haven’t specified. Am I getting too old? Where would I go once I reach the age limit? The articles haven’t said anything about this either! Am I going to get thrown into the street? Do I have to live in a cluttered dark alley?! I don’t want to live on garbage!_

Flug started to panic and he quickly shoved his paper bag over his head— he used it for almost every situation now— and wrapped his scientist coat closer into his body and tried steady his hyperventilated breathing. He was only young! He read enough books and movies to know that the cruel outside world are not meant for children. It was for fully-fledged adults, who have learnt the ways of the world and how to survive, and even to flourish and live without worries.

But Flug hasn’t learnt everything yet! Not even half of it! A quarter of it! What will he do? What can he do? He can’t do anything, he was stuck, and only someone who is willing to take him in could get him out! He was helpless, so helpless!

Someone needs to save him now!

As if his prayers were answered, Flug heard the opening of the front door, jumping in fright when the door collided with a _BANG_ against the pastel painted wall. When Flug turned around to see whoever stranger came in, he choked in a gasp.

Standing at the door, in a fine tailor-made suit and top hat, the most terrifying person Flug had ever seen. Can he even call it a person?

With it’s purple hued skin and a lack of nose, not mention his array of sharp teeth that seemed to grow with his smile, was a colour of a dull swamp green. Just everything about him screamed ‘Monster!’

Flug quickly turned away when the man set his one visible eye on him, the other was hidden behind his silver framed monocle. Flug could feel his heart accelerating and his hands shaking. You idiot! He whispered to himself in his mind. Idiot, idiot, idiot.

Shaking now, he grabbed a pencil and hurriedly scribbled drawings and math problems to go with it. This usually calmed him down. This should work…

_If somebody… somebody took an unknown number of balls out of the bag… then… then… if the next person took twice as much than the first… and the third, thrice than first… then… then if there was… if the bag was empty and there were 48… balls in all….all…48… 7… 24… bags…_

The man was right next to him, and he could feel his gaze drilling into him. Flug shook so badly, that he could have looked blurry.

Flug broke his pencil. This seemed to tip him off the edge and he sped off, unable to bear the man’s presence any longer. He could hear the maniacal laugh echoing in his ears long after he left the room.

* * *

Martin frowned at the man that came in, Flug hiding behind his legs.

“Excuse me sir? I’m Martin Filterworth, one of the owners of the orphanage. Are you here to adopt a child?” asked Martin carefully.

Flug decided to find his only father figure in this place to see why this scary, malicious man was here for.  He was looking rather out of place on the kiddie chairs that scattered the room; there weren’t any chairs for adults for him to sit in.

The man looked at his gloved hand, then back to Martin, “Well, why else would I be here for?”

Flug didn’t think of this, but he didn’t really imagine some terrifying man like him to stride in for this reason.

“Well, sir, uh…” Martin frowned at the other man, and Flug held onto his pants tighter. The child could tell Martin was trying to keep his disturbed reaction to this humanoid creature, “Do you think you are capable of taking care of a child?”

“Of course I am!” the man snorted, rolling his eye, “it’s not that different from taking care of hounds. Just gotta feed them, give them somewhere to sleep, take them out for walks, teach them to obey your every command— er, I mean—”

Martin’s frown just got even sourer as the man corrected himself.

“I— what I meant is, teach them proper manners and give them a good home and lots of parental… _love_? And… aff… _affection?_ Yes… that’s it. Yes,” the man rolled his tongue at the unfamiliar words, as if tasting them. It looks like they had a horrible taste.

“Is there any reason you would like to adopt a child, Mr…?” Martin questioned.

“Black Hat,” the man with the name grinned as he stood up and took off his hat, under it… was another hat. Huh. “Black Hat is my name, Mr.Filterworth.”

The other man’s mouth twitched upwards in amusement at seeing the second hat, “Mr.Black Hat. What a name.”

“Say it all you want, it isn’t going to wear out any time soon.”

Flug scooted closer to Martin’s legs when he felt Black Hat’s eye on him again, almost making the older man trip.

“Agh! Flug! Please don’t stand that close, I nearly lost my balance!”

Flug reluctantly set a small distance between them, but he still held Martin’s trousers tightly.

“So this child is named, Flug is it?” asked Black Hat.

“Yes, it is. Come on, say hi, won’t you?”

Flug shook his head frantically, withering inside from the intimidating man’s stare. Then Black Hat gave the child a sharp-toothed grin that even looks out of place out of a T-Rex.

Martin hopped to gain his balance again when Flug suddenly clung to his leg, “Agh! Flug, please!” Flug just stayed there.

“Sorry, Flug is a timid one.” Martin said once he got his balance again.

“There’s always that one in a bunch,” Black Hat said, his smile unwavering. The amount of teeth is staggering. Flug thought even Martin should be the littlest bit intimidated. If he was, he wasn’t showing it.

“Yes, but you haven’t answered my question before. Is there any particular reason you would like to adopt a child?”

“Lots of reasons! Besides my plan to raise a child army and rule the worl— er, what I meant was that I… really, really, love children, yes. I do. I think they should have a good home and uh…have good parental influences in their lives. Some unfortunate souls end up in the streets all alone and afraid, having to turn to petty crimes to survive. Isn’t that pathet— sad?”

He didn’t look that concerned about it.

“They should have a chance to live their lives in proper care and taught the… ahem, moralities and goodness that they can share,” Black Hat seemed so pale, as if sick at the mention of goodness and love.

Martin blinked, he seemed to have not picked up any of body signs from the speech, he might even thought he was actually genuine.

“Uh, well. That… yes… you seem to sound like you’re determined to give a child a good life…”

“Yes, I am.” Black Hat said in an unconvincing voice, in Flug’s opinion, to Martin.

Flug just stared at Martin, horrified. Did he actually believe this Nightmare Man?

“If you are this confident, then follow me, I’ll show you the other children at—”

“Not necessary, I already made my choice.”

Flug’s heart plummeted when he felt his glare on him again. Did he?—

“You what?” said Martin, shocked, “Who?”

“Him, Flug, of course.” Black Hat said matter-of-factly.

Oh no.

“Flug? This Flug?”

“Are there any other Flugs? It doesn’t seem like a very common name.”

Flug wanted to have parents all his life, but… not him… not like this.

“I, I just… no there isn’t any other Flugs, this boy is one of a kind.” Martin patted the terrified child’s back. It did not help any.

Black Hat’s grin just got wider, if it was even possible. “Ah, good. Because this one had caught my eye. Nobody is on the waiting list for this kid?”

Flug wanted to say yes, just to make him go away, but Martin got in first, “No, sadly. Flug here is usually looked over by most wannabe parents, Flug has been here for a long time. But I think maybe it’s time for him to leave the nest, right Flug?”

Flug wanted to shake his head, to scream, _I don’t want to go with this man!_ But his body disobeyed and stood still, a lump in his throat. He could only blink up at Martin with his pleading eyes that was peering out of the eyeholes of his paper mask.

Martin, once again, didn’t pick up on anything. _What was wrong with him?_ Flug thought, _Can he not see that I don’t want to go?_

Apparently not.

Black Hat squatted down to Flug’s line of sight and tilted his head.

“Hello there, kid.”

Flug was gently pulled off Martin’s leg and set in front of Black Hat. Flug stepped back from the owner of the grinning set of pointed teeth, and bumped into Martin.

“Come on, Flug, it’s alright.” Martin said comfortingly.

Flug whined in protest, but, he took a little step forward.

As soon as he did, Black Hat just picked him up, eyes wide, “Look at you! HA! Little scientist bra- kid!”

Flug tried to struggle, but something about Black Hat’s grip on him had him completely immobilized.

Martin smiled at the two, “I’m glad to see Flug finally have someone to be his caretaker that’ll take care of him and provide the needs to make sure he grows up right. You’re a very funny man, you know that?”

“Yes, I’m hilarious. The hounds and the world domination thing was just a little joke,” Black Hat said in a dismissive voice, now carrying Flug by his waist, held very much like a long, thin pole.

“Well, I think that settles it, now all we have to do is fill in the Adoption papers and officialise your guardianship on Flug.”

Once this was all done, the only thing to report was that Flug was still being held by Black Hat in that very uncomfortable way.

As Black Hat received the papers that showed his guardianship with Flug, he walked out the door with a flourish. Martin and Jenny and other kids came to say goodbye.

Flug didn’t wave back, any move just made him more uncomfortable. He still couldn’t speak.

“Flug, you don’t know how lucky you are yet!” Black Hat declared as he walked away from the foster home.

Flug did not know.

Because he didn’t feel lucky at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat tries to be a civil person with normal intentions. He isn't very good at it, but he passes the test XD
> 
> Barely.


	2. Home Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat takes Flug home and gives him a very poor place to sleep.
> 
> Morning comes and Flug begins planning on how to escape, by firstly having a good map of black Hat manor. But soon gets distracted by food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUUUGGHH I LEFT THIS TOO LONG. NOW ITS SUPER RUSHED AND MISSING STUFF I WANTED IN THERE.
> 
> I'M SO SORRY GUYS BUT I NEEDED TO GET SOMETHING DONE. FORGIVE ME, CHAPTER 3 WILL BE BETTER

Black Hat carried him all the way there.

Flug couldn’t be bothered squirming into another comfortable position, the man that was now his legal guardian just put him back into the uncomfortable hold from before. Flug felt that of how a cat felt when it’s picked up from underneath and was denied the proper way cats were to be held.

His neck was getting sore, so he drooped his head to the ground; the only thing that kept his paper bag on was his hands. His arms were the ones getting sore now.

He went from resting his hands to giving his neck a break, back and forth. While doing this, he cursed his luck. He might have been adopted and is now going into a new home, but this man looked anything but a parental guardian. If anything, he looks like he would eat him for dinner. He’s certainly got the teeth for it.

It was dark when the man finally stopped.

Flug went to look up and in front of him was a black gate, obviously well taken care of, as the rest of the place. Perplexity filled his brain at the unusual shape of the house in the middle of the gated grounds. Even in the seeping darkness, Flug could make out a shape of a giant top hat.

Flug let out a yelp when the gate opened with a loud creak all, on it’s own.

“Here we go!” Black Hat said.

Flug whimpered as they started to move again, and closer to the house.

* * *

 

The child shrank as he examined his surroundings. The home looked antique, fashionable.The golden-framed pictures and paintings depicted monsters of every kind, ones that lurked in caves and crawled in the shadows, bodies black and sharp or malformed and gloopy.

Flug could swear he saw the painted monsters’ eyes blinking.

The child looked up at the monstrous man, Black Hat looked at him back with that toothy grin.

“What… What are you going to do with me?” Flug finally stuttered out.

“Probably going to use you for child labour, or for something else if something comes up,” Black Hat answered.

Flug looked at him incredulously, “Child labour?”

“Mostly. We’ll work it out in the morning. Don’t you kids sleep at this time or something?”

“No… it just got dark,”

“Night-time is for sleeping for you guys.”

“We go to bed at nine.”

“Let’s say it’s nine then.”

Flug wondered for a moment where the clocks were in this place.

“So, you’re not going to hurt me?” Flug asked.

“Not unless you piss me off,” Black Hat replied, “or you try to run away. While on the subject, don’t try to escape, not really a choice once you’re in the clutches of the best Villain Weaponry Marketer in the world. Quite literally in your case.”

Black Hat chuckled darkly, and Flug felt his insides go cold. Flug wasn’t surprised, but it didn’t make his dread go away.

He was in the clutches of a _Villain._ And there was no means of escape.

He wanted to go back to Jenny and Martin, back to the orphanage, but it was too late now.

 _...Unless._ Flug froze, thinking. that is until Black Hat's voice dragged him back to reality.

“Now, since you’re going to need somewhere to sleep, I found an empty room that I haven’t used, so you can use this as your bedroom.”

The doors opened on their own and Black Hat stepped inside the dim room. He finally put Flug down on the ground, and the child’s legs crumpled under him, having falling asleep from disuse.

Black Hat waved a hand and a pillow came into existence from shadowy tendrils. Flug cried out in surprise and stared at it for a moment, eyes flickering from Black Hat to the cushion again. Slowly, he tentatively got close to it and poked it.

Just a normal pillow.

“It’s a pillow.” Flug said without thinking.

“Yes, that’s where you’ll sleep on. Be free to move it anywhere, I don’t really care. Just don’t take it out of the room.”

Flug wanted to ask why, but went against it. He let himself wonder for a moment what would happen if he took it out of his assigned bedroom. A small part of him felt cheated that he wasn’t getting a proper bed. An irrational, or not so irrational thought provoked him to ask for a bed from the man, or some more pillows at least. But he turned the idea down, deciding he didn’t want to push whatever little generosity Black Hat had. Besides, the man with the Cheshire grin was already leaving the room.

“I’ll see you in the morning, we’ll have lots to talk about,” Black Hat gave him one last grin that almost glowed in the darkness and shut the door.

Flug looked around numbly in the bare room that only held himself and the pillow.

Having given into his fate, Flug sighed, taking off his paper bag off his head. He let himself flop onto the cushion. It was considerably a regular size for a pillow and was just firm enough to ensure no sore neck in the morning. But still, he felt a chilling cold invade his bones and he shivered.

He removed his white lab coat and wrapped himself in it, using it as a blanket since he had nothing else to use, and closed his eyes.

The child fell into a dreamless sleep an hour later.

* * *

 

A loud explosion woke Flug up. The child looked frantically around the still dark room to find the source of the sound, grabbing his paper bag and his coat, he scrambled blindly for the door to let light in.

Flug wrenched open the door, but no sooner than a second later, it swung shut from the blinding force of Black Hat storming across the hall. Flug stumbled back and fell on the seat of his pants. Getting to his feet, he opened the door again, peeking his head out to see Black Hat being followed by an airborne camera and chasing what seems to be a giant, machine like monster.

“Blasted garbage robots! They never do as I say!” muttered Black Hat in his frustration.

A few annoyed and very offended barks droned out loudly.

“Never shuts up either!”

Black Hat went to go and seemingly smash it with his bare hands but the slippery, artificial beast was once step ahead. It ducked under Black Hat’s clawed hands and shadowy tendrils as sharp as knifes, bounding towards escape, taking out the camera when it used it as a shield from an unexpected attack one of the sharpened shadows.

Flug quickly ducked his head back in when the animatronic went past.

“Come back here!” snarled Black Hat, following soon after.

There was another explosion, and a curse then silence.

Flug slumped to the floor and blinked in the dark. Whatever in the world that man was using wasn’t normal. Black Hat used the shadows around him and created them into some sort of weapon. Shadows in a physical form.

Flug shook his head, _Definitely a Villain._

* * *

 

With his paper bag on again and his lab coat draped around him, he cautiously opened the door, looking out to a empty hallway. Staring back at his pitch-black room and remembering what Black Hat can do with shadows and darkness, he stepped out. If it could have been even more possible to be unnerved by his new bedroom, this new piece of information about this man called Black Hat put it over the edge.

Pausing at every step to listen for tell-tale noises of Black Hat’s return, Flug slowly made his way to a turning point, which he hid behind a wall until he was sure the coast was clear. Then, as if he was injected with a dose of bravery, he started to run in a steady pace, taking random turns and opening doors without order and running through them, hitting dead ends leaving him to retrace his steps.

Finally, he reached what seemed to be a kitchen. He stopped for a moment to have a better look, having a sudden awareness of his empty stomach. Maybe it couldn’t hurt to eat something before he familiarised himself with the whole place (helpful when he actually needs to escape), there should be something like human food somewhere.

Barely reaching the handle, he opened the fridge and browsed what was inside. It was mostly empty besides a few packages of sandwiches and a few bottles of water.

At the back was a container storing only one sausage. They all looked fresh and safe to eat. Avoiding the sandwiches, Flug shuddered at a certainly unpleasant memory of times of when more nastier kids had lived in the orphanage with him. He went for the sausage and a bottle of water before swinging the fridge door closed.

Forgetting his manners, he went to take a bite out of the sausage, but he ended up biting on his tongue when he was caught by surprise.

“Up already? I thought you brats slept like the dead,” said Black Hat, who right behind Flug.

Swerving around, hand covering his mouth as his tongue throbbed, he almost freaked.

Black Hat looked at him observantly before saying, “Well, since you’re awake, let’s get down to business, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biting your tongue is hell.


End file.
